poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Organization 15 Digimon Arrived
They are at the Bailey Metal: Look. They saw Heartless far away All: Whoa! Metal: We were trying to restore Digital Hollow Bastion for them, Even though we are trying to go to the Real World and help everyone. But the link to the Real World has been cut by the Heartless. Gumdramon: How long will you all restored it? Metal: . Who knows- maybe even something better. They need our help from the Hearltess. But I'm sure we can handle everything. Except... for that... and that.. They saw 2 Dusk Shoutmon: We will handle them! Metl Well, that's great to hear. So Shoutmon- do you know what's happening? Shoutmon: There is a Digimon named DemiDevimon, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. And he's not very good to clean his claw. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies. Whisper: And those Organization 15 Digimon are in charge, Too! ?????: (Voice) You called? They heard a Voice ????? 2: You're doing well. Shoutmon: Who's there? ?????: This called for a celebration. Then Nobodies appears and they fighting them and they defeated them ?????: The Mystic, Warrior and Guardian's... a truly marvelous power. We're it only in more... capable hands... They heard laughing Shoutmon: Where are you!? Then a Black Coated person appeared with more of them Komajiro: Monge! Organization 15 Digimon! Damemon: Alright! We can fight them! ?????: What a shame.. And here I though we could be friends. They disappear Jibanyan: Stop! Then another black coated appeared Jibanyan: What are you doing? ?????: Oops. Sorry. Gumdramon: Can you just move!? ????: Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that? Shoutmon: Can you get out of the way! ?????: No way! You can talk all you want. But that won't change a thing. USApyon: Looks like we're gonna make you move, Dani! ????: You see, that would work- if I were just any old Digimon. Except I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" and out me. Damemon: Are you sure? Tough talk for Digimon who stood on the sidelines while his naughty Nobodies did the fighting! ????: Oh, boy. I tinnk you got the wrong impression. Shoutmon You gonna cry like a whimp? ????: No! Why don't I remind you three how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is? Gumdramon: Remind us They glare at him ???? (Laugh) That's RIGHT, they used to give me that same exact look. Shoutmon: I think you could get us crazy by saying really random to us! ????: Hmm. I just don't know. Be a Nice Digimon now. He disappeared USApyon: Halt! He catch him, but he's gone USApyon: Drats! He got away! Shoutmon: That's weird? Why did he say the same exact look? Whisper: Maybe, he was just trying to cuckoo you out. Shoutmon: Hmm, I'm think you're right. Only Me, Gumdramon and Damemon! He check the Membership card Shoutmon: Digital Hollow Bastion restoration Honourary Member. Then the Card is Glowing, Shoutmon s putting down his Xros Loader and it created a Xros Heart Symbol Metal: What's that? Whisper: I think it is. It created a Symbol of Offhand and Shoutmon aim it, and he got it Shoutmon: Oh... I see now. That must've been the gate Yen Sid said about. Jibanyan: Oh yes! Gumdramon: Sorry, to leave, Metal. But other worlds needs us. Metal: Sure. Organization 15 Digimon. They look tough. So be careful out there. They left Damemon: See ya soon. Meanwhile At the Round Room ?????: Does my eyes deceive me? Does they really have the power from this Mystic, Warrior and Guardian's? They're nothing but a Rookie Digimon. ?????: Give them a chance. It means they're straight as an arrow. They're pure of hearts, unlike all of us here. ?????: They had better be, or else they're worthless. ??????: I truly hope they enjoy themselves on their adventures today. (Chuckled) Maybe they'd like a hand to determine their fate. ?????: Listen as long as we work on our favor. We could let them do whatever they wants for now. Then we'll all jump in if needed. ?????: You very bold for this. Are you saying that you want to take care of it if things go wrong today? ?????: What? Me!? I'm sorry! I think you got the wrong Digimon here. ?????: You act as though you have a conscience. When was the last time ant one of us fell anything for thid? ????: Truer words were never spoken. Well, I suppose the action will have to wait. ????: Do you know what happens to those who lose their true purpose? Inevitably, they destroying themselves. ?????: Everyone. The Heroes of the Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's embarked on a new Adventures. And make sure it is one they will remember. Now go. They all left the Round Room